


Practice

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Circus is hard work.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like a scene from not long before it all went wrong and the circus was bought by someone who wanted a freak, not a flier. Takes a lot of trust and a lot of practice to be a flier. And I wanted to practice using light.


End file.
